


Good Way

by MurdocksCastle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie, M/M, Oneshot, Reddie, Smut, Top Richie, post It Chapter Two, service top Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Richie doesn’t think he could ever get used to this...but in a good way.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	Good Way

This is something Richie doesn’t think he could ever get used to, in a good way. Every time Eddie lay there on the bed, trembling and whimpering underneath him as he fucked him, it always felt like the first time he was experiencing this. The first time he’s feeling Eddie hot and tight around him, first time he’s tasting his skin on his tongue as he slowly licks up his neck and behind his ear, the first time he’s hearing Eddie’s whimpers, moans, cries and begs. The first time he’s feeling Eddie grip his shoulders or arms, the first time he’s feeling his nails scratch into his back, the first time he’s hearing Eddie moan his name  
“Richie” So desperate as it leaves Eddie’s lips.

Richie being Eddie’s first when it comes to sex means that Richie wanted to make it his priority to make sure that every sexual experience Eddie has with him is memorable and that every experience leaves him trembling and crying out for him. It’s what he deserves, his beautiful Eddie deserves all the love, all the attention and all the pleasure.

Richie still couldn’t get his head around the fact that this was Eddie Kaspbrak he was fucking, it was the man he’s loved for what feels like his whole life and all these years of being apart here he was. He was here, on their bed (Their bed) skin flustered and droplets of sweat forming, his hair in different directions and the look of pleasure on his face as his eyes closed, head pushing back into the pillows. God, Richie couldn’t get over the most amazing sounds leaving Eddie and the fact that he was causing him to make those sounds, he could never get tired hearing Eddie’s moans, groans, whimpers and cries leave his lips. 

Taking advantage of Eddie’s neck being exposed to him, asking to be claimed and marked, Richie leaned down as his tongue slowly pressed against his skin and licked up the hollow of his throat, feeling his Adam’s apple bob and hearing the shakey gasps coming from Eddie. His tongue slowly traveling up, tasting him, never leaving his skin as he moved to behind his ear. Slowly licking the sensitive spot behind his ear causing a strangled gasp from Eddie and his head to tilt a little, almost pushing into Richie’s touch before Richie’s teeth gently took Eddie’s earlobe, pulling it a little as Eddie softly gasps.

“Eddie” he whispers into Eddie’s ear as his teeth pulled away from his lobe, lips close, just about brushing against him.  
“My Eddie” he whispers next causing Eddie’s voice to hitch.  
“R-Richie” he breathes as Richie continues to thrust inside him, the sound of him breathing his name with so much pleasure was almost enough to make him want to release there and then.  
“Yes Eddie?” He whispered, lips moving to kiss across Eddie’s jaw, lips gentle against his skin but each kiss soft and lingering.  
“P-please”  
“Please what?” Teased Richie as he moved back up to his ear. He could feel Eddie’s hands reaching up to his hair as he gasped.  
“P-please don’t s-stop” he gasped as Richie grinned, hand traveling down to Eddie’s thigh and gripping it tightly. Fuck, hearing Eddie moaning and gasping out for him to keep going, to never stop because he was making him feel so good was enough to send pleasuring shivers down Richie’s body.

“This what you want?” He said, voice low as he slowly pulled out before slamming back into him, directly hitting that sensitive spot inside him as Eddie cried out, This is what Richie enjoyed the most, seeing Eddie really unwind because of him, knowing that he’s the only one that gets to see Eddie like this, the only one that gets to see him so vulnerable and because it was Eddie Kaspbrak here with him, his first and only love, the one that he would do anything for.

The bedside lamp being the only thing lighting the room made something about this feel more intimate. The light of the lamp brushing across Eddie’s body in the darkness as Richie looked down at him, watching as he lay back, eyes still closed and his teeth biting into his bottom lip as his moans muffled into whimpers.

He knew Eddie was close, the way he clenched around him and the way his whimpers sounded more desperate as Richie continued to thrust hard, making sure to hit that spot inside him, feeling how Eddie’s body grew weak, clenching and trembling underneath Richie’s fingers as he kept his grip on his thigh. 

“Eddie” he groaned as he leaned down closer to him.  
“Eddie...look at me” he said next, voice low. He watched as Eddie opened his eyes, his big brown eyes looking up at him, the light of the lamp adding more intensity to the colour of his eyes. The look in his eyes as he looked up at him was enough to make Richie’s heart swell.

He wanted to watch Eddie become completely undone, he wanted Eddie to watch him, he wanted Eddie to see how Richie was making him feel so good, how Richie was making him come undone...he wanted Eddie to watch the effect he was having on him. 

“Eyes on me” he breathed as he leaned forward, moving his hand from Eddie’s thigh so that he could reach his thumb up to Eddie’s bottom lip and pull it away from his teeth.  
“Come on Eddie, cum for me” he said as he looked into Eddie’s eyes, face close to his as Eddie cried out, fingers gripping Richie tight, his hole clenching around him, eyes never leaving Richie’s as he came. 

Richie releasing inside Eddie as he continued to ride Eddie through his release, making sure that he was still feeling good until Eddie was ready to stop. 

Both out of breath and tried, Richie settled Eddie into the sheets, slowly pulling out of him before climbing under the sheets to join him. They’re both sticky and sweaty and Eddie will most likely bitch about it when they eventually have energy to move but right now they were both too tired. Richie pulling Eddie close to him, seeing how tired and well fucked he looked as he leaned down to press a kiss to his head. 

He feels Eddie’s tired hand reach up to softly stroke along his arm and softly smile, eyes closed as he shuffled closer to Richie’s chest. Richie pressed another kiss to Eddie’s head as he wrapped his arms around him. Richie doesn’t think he could ever get used to this...but in a good way.


End file.
